A belt-type continuously-variable transmission, which is formed by mounting a belt between a primary pulley and a secondary pulley, achieves continuously variable transmission by changing the balance between the primary pulley pressure and the secondary pulley pressure. The continuously-variable transmission achieves shift to the high side by gradually increasing the primary pulley pressure upon a shift up.
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP2001-324001A, a line pressure that is given by adjusting a pump discharge pressure produced by an oil pump, using a line pressure control valve, is used as a secondary pulley pressure, and the line pressure is adjusted with a primary pulley control valve as a primary pulley pressure and supplied to a primary pulley.